fushigi_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasaki Shina
Sasaki Shina (佐々木支那) is one of the main protagonists in Fushigi Academy. Although she may seem like she has everything a girl needs and wants, every so often if you'd pay attention, she seems to frown upon everything she has. Her voice is by ENE . Personality Shina is standoffish and looks/acts emotionless. She's a prideful person, indifferent to life and people. She's competitive in almost everything and skilled in many things, living up to the Sasaki name. She's secretive, unwilling to say more than she would need to. She's also pessimistic and sometimes silent. Despite all that, she's a truly caring person inside; only to her family and the servants of the Sasaki manor. To those she favors, she is softer, more playful, and teasing. She goes with the flow, does as she pleases, and gets whatever she wants, whenever she wants it. Sometimes it's hard to tell if she's being sarcastic or if she's telling the truth because she can be both in the same sentence. Often contradicting her own actions and words depending on the situation. Appearance Shina has light brown hair that was dyed under the influence of her older brother. Her hair is long, straight, and hangs gorgeously over her shoulders. She has a pale complexion and a petite figure, which is always confusing others about her personality, since she gives off the "cute and innocent" aura. She's known for her beauty, even among the most beautiful actresses and models. Background Shina comes from a very, very wealthy business family. The Sasaki family is one of the wealthiest families in all of Japan. She was born to become the heir to the Sasaki family. She has always been spoiled her entire life with love and attention by her doting parents and servants. It is not unusual for her to use her wealth to influence others. She is used to getting whatever she whatever she wants. Sasaki Souta, older brother to Shina by 6 years, is a popular singer and actor. He was always very mature and serious but decided that he didn't want to be the Sasaki heir, thus Shina was born to take his place as he goes on to explore more greater things in life. Souta and Shina have a complicated brother and sister relationsip. He is rarely ever home but when he is home, he's always still busy. Shina has always wanted to surpass Souta and so became competitive with everything. Although they both know there is tension between them, they still understand each other making their relationship even more complicated. Shina hates being compared to Souta becuase of her deep respect for him. She wants to become a musician like him but also to become the heir to the Sasaki family, the only way she thinks she can surpass him, is by doing both things. Storyline Storyline for Sasaki Shina is unavailable right now. Quotes "Peasant." "Wait, what?" "How scandalous!" "Why are you here, Souta? "Don't compare me to my brother. We are nothing alike." "Life is all about winning. It's a repetitive competition." "Pretty little words won't get you anywhere." "How laughable. You think you're in my league." Trivia *Shina plays the violin, given name "Lillian", which she got from her trip to France with Souta when she was 6. *Shina is also fluent in English and French. *Shina has an ongoing rivalry with Seiko Akamatsu. *Shina has the habit of calling anyone she dislikes a "peasant". *Shina is the Student Council Vice President and also the Head of the Disciplinary Committee. Category:Musically Advanced Student Category:Female Characters Category:Characters